


Count Your Blessings

by LamBams (forfitzsimmons)



Series: The Other 51 Hamilton Challenge [7]
Category: 18th Century CE RPF, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Marriage Proposal, asking for blessings, jeffmadsmonth2k18, not really wedding but still
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 20:16:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13865223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forfitzsimmons/pseuds/LamBams
Summary: Thomas and James were raised as perfect southern gentleman, so they couldn't just rush into a marriage proposal.





	Count Your Blessings

**Author's Note:**

> This skips sooooooooo many things in Dough Re Mi. Fair warning, this has tiny itty bitty spoilers about what would happen in between as this is two years in the future.
> 
> Also this is a little late for Day 3 but have it anyway.
> 
> Edit: whoops just realized I screwed up with the Dolley ship tag haha whoops ignore that cause it's fixed now

“Patsy, Polly,” Thomas called from the living room, “come downstairs, please.”

Thomas tried to take a seat in the armchair as he waited for his daughters, but he couldn’t manage it. He paced along the hardwood, running his hands through his hair repeatedly. If this conversation went well, it would mean big things. Big, huge things he’d been thinking about for the past two years.

“Dad?” Patsy entered, her sister not far behind. “Is everything okay?”

“Everything’s fine, hon. I just need to talk to the two of you.” He gestured toward the couch. “Go on, sit down.”

The two girls glanced at each other before getting comfortable on the couch. Thomas took another few moments to compose himself before he began.

“So, y’know I love James very much—”

Polly gasped, “Are you breaking up with Jemmy, Papa?” Her eyes were beginning to glisten with tears.

“What?” Thomas shook his head. “No, pumpkin, I’m not breaking up with Jemmy. I’m kind of hoping for the opposite, really.”

Patsy’s eyes widened. Under her breath, she mumbled, “Oh my god.” Thomas guessed she’d cottoned on.

“Y’know that I also love your mother, right?” He waited for his girls to nod. “And that I’d never try to replace her?” Another round of nods. “Good, good.” He ran a hand through his hair again, wondering how he should phrase his words.

“Dad,” Patsy asked, “Are you gonna propose to James?”

Polly gasped again, but this time with a smile. “Are ya? Are ya, Papa?”

“I’d like to,” he replied, “but you two are my number one priority. I love you two more than anything or anyone in the world. Things might become a little different if James joined the family, and I need to know if you two are comfortable with that.”

Patsy laughed and then proceeded to give Thomas a look that was scarily similar to James’ amused expression. “Dad, he’s already part of the family.” She held up a hand and listed things off on her fingers. “He’s around all the time. He babysits Polly and bakes with her whenever she wants. He came to my career day, Dad. He became a Jefferson like two years ago.”

Thomas’ heart warmed at the reminder of how involved James was in their family. If he had to pick any one reason he loved James, it would be how much James cared about Patsy and Polly. His girls were so important to him and to know that James was willing and wanting to be there for them too was almost more than his heart could handle.

He knelt down to his youngest daughter’s level. “And how do you feel about it, Polly?” He knew she loved James, but he needed to be sure.

“We’ll get to bake more cakes if he’s always here. Please, marry him, Papa!”

Thomas grinned. Two years and Polly still put an emphasis on the cakes. At least she knew her priorities. “If he says yes, then I will.”

“Please,” Patsy said, waving her hand around, “James will say yes. You’d have to be crazy to think he wouldn’t.” She smirked, this time reminding Thomas of Martha’s playfulness, “If ya don’t do it soon now, I’ll have to propose for you!”

The three shared a laugh for that. Thomas hoped that soon that number would go up one. He still had one other person he needed to talk to first, though.

##

James took a deep breath before knocking on the door he knew so well now. The paint color had changed at least three times since he’d come here after learning of his mother’s death two years ago, but he knew the grain of the wood and how hard he needed to knock for someone to hear him. He was even acutely aware of how it felt to be pressed into the wood by warm hands and lips, but that wasn’t what he was here for. Not yet.

Finally, Patsy opened the door and smiled. “James!” She moved to let him inside. “Come in. Dad won’t be home for another hour. He said he had an important meeting.”

“Thank you,” he said. He entered the house he’d come to associate more as home than his own apartment. “That’s good, actually. I was hoping to talk to you and Polly.”

She blinked at him and then gave James a knowing look. “She’s in the dining room doing homework.” Patsy walked off and James followed her to the dining room. Patsy whispered something into her sister’s ear.

He’d eaten at that very table hundreds of times. Sometimes with Thomas, sometimes with the two girls in front of him, and sometimes everyone all together. He knew he was getting sentiment all over the place at this point, but sentiment, _love_ , was what got him here, so he figured that was okay, even if it made him feel cheesy.

Polly looked up from her homework and smiled just like her father did, bright and energetic. “Jemmy!” She jumped out of her seat and ran to hug him.

“How’s my little baker?”

“Good! Papa helped me make pancakes the other day. He burned them, but the ones we saved were good.”

James chuckled. Some things never changed, like Thomas’ god awful cooking skills.

“That’s good, hon. Maybe one day your dad will stop burning everything he tries to cook.”

“Or I’ll just get big enough that I don’t need him to help,” Polly suggested. Thomas would cry if he heard his daughter say that. He’d probably call it ‘blasphemous’ or something equally dramatic and James would laugh and give him that fond look he couldn’t manage to keep off his face if he wanted to. God, he was in deep.

“I’m kind of hoping for the former to come first.” He pulled away. “Anyway, I was hoping to talk to you and your sister. Is that okay with you?”

“Yeah!”

James cleared his throat and looked between the two girls. This moment was important. It’d change everything depending on what Patsy and Polly had to say about it.

“You know I love your dad a lot, right?” He continued after they both nodded. “And you also know I’ve never had any intention of replacing your mom, right?”

“We’re aware, James. Is there a reason you’re bringing this up?” The look on Patsy’s face said she knew why.

“You two are the most important people in the world to your dad, so I needed to make sure you were okay with it before I,” he paused to take a breath, “before I ask your dad to marry me. I—”

Polly squealed in delight and hugged him again. “You’re gonna marry, Papa!”

“If he says yes,” he corrected her. That didn’t seem to deter Polly from jumping around in excitement.

“Oh,” Patsy said, “he’ll say yes. You’ve got him whipped.”

James couldn’t help smiling at the thought of his boyfriend. “He’s got me wrapped around his finger too. I think we’re both kind of helpless.” He sobered up some, biting his lip. “You really think he’ll say yes?”

“If he doesn’t then I will,” she replied. “But, I’m a thousand percent sure he will.”

“That’s pretty sure.”

“Trust me,” Patsy said, “he’ll say yes.”

James’ smile returned. Yeah, Thomas would say yes. It’s not like they hadn’t talked about this before. Not recently since James wanted to have some element of surprise, but they’d agreed that one day, maybe one day soon, they’d get married if the girls were okay with it.

Two years ago, he never would’ve imagined the cock-sure man who came in to fill John’s shoes as cake decorator would become his boyfriend, and maybe soon his fiancé. He could’ve never imagined being part of a family like the Jeffersons. Kids terrified him, but Patsy and Polly loved him for whatever reason and he honestly had come to love them as much as he loved their dad. That’s why he wasn’t quite done with this conversation.

“Well,” James started with a grin, “I actually have something else I need to ask you girls.” It was absolutely ridiculous that he was doing this, but he wanted them to know he wasn’t just here for Thomas. He got down on one knee and took one of each of their hands. “Will you let me have the honor of being part of your family?”

“Yes!” both girls yelled. They both threw their arms around him and made them all topple to the floor in a laughing mess.

“Now,” Patsy said, still on top of him, “the real question is: Madison, Jefferson, or Jefferson-Madison?”

Just the thought was making his head spin. They’d figure that out after, but first, he still had one more person he needed to talk to.

##

“Thomas?” Dolley was surprised to find her best friend’s man at her door. “What brings you all the way over here?”

Thomas stood nearly a foot over her, but he seemed anything but intimidating with his hands fidgeting slightly and his leg bouncing. Still, he managed to put on a charming smile despite his apparent nervousness.

“Hey there, Doll,” he said. “Got a minute? I want to talk to ya about something.”

She raised a brow at him. Dolley had forgotten how forward he was. He almost reminded her of Angelica in the confident way they both held themselves.

“Angel is home too,” she informed him.

“Good, that’s good. I should talk to the both of you.” The stutter in his voice didn’t make it sound good, but Dolley would reserve judgment for later.

Dolley led Thomas into the small kitchen where she and her wife had been making tea. Angelica was already sitting at the breakfast nook with her ‘#1 Wife’ mug, watching the coming sunset from the window. The light painted her face in shades of gold, glinting off her dark cheeks and making her look simply angelic.

Dolley marveled at how lucky she was to have Angelica forever. It was something she thought often ever since they’d gotten married and she hoped she’d be able to think it every day of her life. Marrying Angelica had been one of the best decisions she’d ever made.

Her Angel looked over and noticed Dolley had come back with a guest. “Thomas?” Angelica stood and abandoned her tea. “What’s the occasion? I don’t think you’ve come over since Christmas.” Her tone held a bit of scolding in it, but Dolley knew Angelica was still happy to see him.

“I wanted to talk to you both about something.” Thomas continued to fidget and it was starting to make Dolley nervous too.

She frowned. “Is everything okay with Jemmy?” Thomas was great, but if he hurt her best friend, she’d strangle him to death.

“Why does everyone assume something bad?” he muttered. “Everything with Jemmy is great and that’s why I’m here.” Thomas pulled something out of his pocket. “I know James could care less about his father, so the only appropriate people to ask would be you two.” He revealed what he held in his hand, a jewelry box. Dolley took Angelica’s hand, realizing what this was about. “I want to marry James and I wanted to get your blessing.”

Dolley grinned. “You’re a real proper southern gentleman, aren’t you?” she teased. “Have you and Jemmy talked about this?”

“We have.” He nodded. A far-off look found its way onto his face. It had the soft smile of a man totally gone for his love. “He doesn’t know I plan to propose to him soon, though. I want him to be a little surprised.”

“And your kids are okay with it?” Angelica asked.

“I asked for their blessings first. Patsy and Polly’s comfort will always come first for me.”

Dolley glanced at the velvet box in Thomas’ hand. “Then, I _suppose_ I could give you my blessing…if you let us see the ring.”

Thomas obediently opened the box. The instant she saw it, Dolley knew Thomas was the one for James. By now, Dolley knew Thomas liked color and drama. It was always interesting to see him and Jemmy interact since James was the opposite. He liked order, and while he could appreciate complexity and enjoyed a challenge, Dolley knew her best friend preferred the simple things, like reading or baking or smiling fondly at the man standing in front of Dolley. To her relief, Thomas seemed to know that.

It was a fairly plain platinum band. It was cut to shine like a diamond, but no stones adorned it. Thomas twisted it for her to see the engraving. The whole thing was beautiful.

“What’s the date from?” Angelica inspected the ring closely. “An anniversary?”

“The day we met,” Thomas said. “I double-checked. I still have the message I sent to say I’d come over to the shop.”

“So sentimental,” Dolley teased. “I give you my blessing to marry my Jemmy James. Treat him right or I’ll strangle you to death.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Thomas smiled and looked to Angelica.

“Appreciate him every day you’ve got him.” Angelica glanced over to her and placed a kiss on Dolley’s cheek. “We’ll help you plan the wedding.”

Thomas let out a breath. Dolley watched his nerves fade and then come right back. He must’ve just realized that now he actually had to go through with it. Dolley was looking forward to hearing how the proposal went.

##

“Hello?” Mrs. Jefferson picked up on the other side of the phone.

“Evenin’, Mrs. Jefferson.” He could physically feel his accent peek out just from talking to someone in Virginia. “How are you?”

“I’m doing well, thank ya, dear. Now, to what do I owe the pleasure of you calling an old lady out of the blue?”

“I can’t call to see how you’re doing?” Even he knew it was a weak excuse.

“I’ve known you for nearly a year and a half, James. You don’t call for nothin’ and that’s fine by me. Is my baby boy doing alright?”

“Yes, he’s great. He’s doing great. I—uh…” James was starting to lose his nerve. Why did he think this was a good idea? “I actually wanted to speak to you about him…” He cleared his throat to continue speaking.

“Marry him,” she interrupted.

“What?”

“I’m hoping you called to ask for my blessing because I’m givin’ it to ya.”

James let out a breathy laugh. “I didn’t even get to ask!”

It’d been awhile since James had seen Mrs. Jefferson, but he could still imagine the cheeky smile that’d be on her face right about now. “Sorry ‘about that, hon. Go on, ask away.”

James shook his head, but felt much lighter as he spoke. “Mrs. Jefferson, I love your son very much and I’d like to ask him to marry me. Will you give me your blessing?”

“Only if I’m invited to the wedding,” she replied.

“I don’t think there’s anyone higher on the guest list.”

“Good.” She paused, turning her voice serious. “You take good care of my baby boy, alright? He’s already gone through more than any man should have to.”

“I will,” he promised. James would keep that promise no matter what.

“I know at first I seemed a bit…nervous about you, but I’m glad it’s you who’ll be joining the family.” Mrs. Jefferson added, “I knew this moment was coming a long time ago.”

“You did?” He started fiddling with a loose thread from his pants.

“Mmhm, that I did. I saw how you were with the girls and I knew Tommy would be a fool to let you go.”

“Well, it’s hard not to fall in love with the lot of them.” He looked up and his eyes landed on a picture frame of one of their dates that had accidentally turned into a family outing. The four of them looked like a real family and James had never thought he’d feel this way, but he really wanted that. Not just in general, he wanted it with them, with Thomas and Patsy and Polly. He wanted to be a part of that.

Maybe, just maybe, he’d get to.

##

Thomas met James outside Dough Re Mi one night. He took a long look at James, wanting to commit this night to his memory. In just a few moments, they might be engaged.

“Hello, Darlin’.” He sidled up to James’ side and kissed him. He let the kiss go on a bit longer than a usual greeting kiss normally would. He grinned when he felt James practically turn to jelly. They parted and Thomas took the chance to admire his boyfriend in slacks and a well-fitting dress shirt. “You look nice tonight. Is it a special occasion?”

James smiled and stuffed one of his hands in his pocket. “I just felt like dressing up a little. Besides, you seemed to have the same idea.”

Thomas took James’ hand and led him inside. He kept his other hand in his pocket, fiddling with the ring box. “That I did.”

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: the real Jefferson had a bunch of siblings, including two who were twins, but in this au he's an only child.


End file.
